


The Proposal

by theoddpocalypse



Series: What Happens on YouTube [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Clickbait, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance is a Troll, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Youtuber AU, adorable cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10989159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse
Summary: Lance catches a very momentous moment on camera and shares it with all of his subscribers. It’s just maybe not exactly the momentous moment they were all hoping and waiting for.





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> SO here we are again. I would just like to say that this story has started to go into a more linear fashion, if that wasn't already clear. I want to try and get back to some of the older stuff, but I have to say I don't have much more planned. Not saying that this story is done yet, just that I don't have a ton of ideas right now that aren't Lance is basically the Jenna Marbles of this universe and I literally just want to write him doing everything she does (especially acrylic nails omg). 
> 
> Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this part, oh my god I made it to ten! Never ever thought I'd spend so much time on this AU. Also, I should add that TheHomestuckWhovian wrote another fic about the Klance fans! It's called [Inspiration](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10742346) and everyone should check it out!

Keith walked into his office and quickly closed the door behind him, hating that he could hear Red meowing through it. He loved her so much, but she had an affinity for wanting to cuddle the moment Keith sat down at his piano, and he really wanted to shoot a cover without any incident.

He quickly set up his camera and wiped off the keys of his piano before sitting down behind it. He wanted to do a good job, but he also didn’t want to make Red hate him for locking her out for too long. Was he a little wrapped around her paw? Not at all. Of course not.

Okay, that wasn’t true, he really was weak when it came to his babies.

“Hey guys, I’ve been listening to Dear Evan Hansen constantly, it’s absolutely incredible! The songs are so diverse in their sounds and I just had to cover _Waving Through a Window_. It’s such an amazing song, definitely my favorite from the show, and one that hits really close to home for me. Well, more like past me than current me, but still, I hold it very close to my heart. So here we go.”

Keith began to play the opening notes, already getting lost in the music and not hearing a sneaky little cat push open his office door. “ _I’ve learned to slam on the brakes… before I even turn the key…_ _before I make the mistake, before I lead with the-_ Red!”

Keith laughed as his cat popped up from his lap and rubbed her head against Keith’s chin. She set her little paws on the keys, the notes resounding from the instrument noisily under her little feet. Keith kissed her head.

“Oh, are we doing a duet now?” he asked her. She meowed up at him and began to purr. Keith shook his head, smiling. “Lance!” Lance looked into the room, holding their other daughter in his arms like a baby (it was honestly her favorite way to be held). “Honey, you were supposed to watch Red and make sure she didn’t Houdini her way into the office?”

“You know as well as I do that Red cannot be contained, my love. Especially where her Daddy is concerned. Especially when said Daddy is attempting to lock her out of the office.” Red seemed to agree because she meowed loudly, which made Blue meow, which made Lance meow as well, and god, Keith loved his family.

* * *

Keith was laying on the floor with a little laser pointer, moving it around the floor as Red and Blue chased it. Red was so fast. Blue sometimes ran into the wall. Lance felt like the luckiest man alive.

His phone started to ring and it scared the cats. Lance apologized to them as he picked up his phone. “Oh, it’s the future brother-in-law.” Lance winked at Keith, causing his boyfriend to laugh and go back to focusing his attention on the babies. Lance hit accept and put the phone to his ear. “Hey Shiro! What’s up buddy?”

“Lance! I have a huge favor to ask of you.”

* * *

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

There’s something beautiful in the air… can’t you all just feel it? I think something special is coming.

**Leah** @klancefan1

could this be it? COULD IT BE?????

**Ava <3** @klancearegay

don’t get your hopes up don’t get your hopes up

**Elise** @_klance

it’s really hard to be the fandom voice of reason right now. lance has made me have zERO CHILL.

* * *

Lance turned his camera on and grinned at it. “Hey everybody! This is going to be a very special video. You saw the title. Now get ready to have your hearts melted.” He turned the camera on Keith who stood beside him. “Keith, the love of my life. The most beautiful man in the universe. Will you... step aside so I can see your brother propose to his girlfriend?”

Keith snorted and stepped aside so that Lance had a good shot of Shiro and Allura standing underneath the tree that was apparently very special to them.

“Allura, this is the spot where I knew for a fact that I was in love with you. It was the spot where I first asked you out. The spot where we first kissed. The spot where we decided to move in together and the spot where we decided to buy an actual house together. And I want this spot to be significant for yet another reason,” Shiro explained. Allura was already crying and she covered her face when Shiro dropped down to one knee. Shiro smiled up at her. “I love you more than anything. You are my world. And as Lance would say, I need to lock this down.”

Lance looked over at Keith with a smirk. Keith smiled back.

Shiro reached into his jacket and pulled out a ring box. Allura looked up at the sky. “Holy fuck I can’t believe this is happening….” she said, pressing her fingers to the inner corners of her eyes to try to stop the tears.

“Language beautiful, you’re being recorded!” Lance yelled. Allura flipped him off and Shiro reached up to grab her hand. He pressed his lips to it and then opened the ring box. Allura’s hands slapped over her mouth.

“Allura… let’s make yet another memory here. I love you. Will you marry me?” Shiro asked. Allura nodded, she was practically bouncing where she stood.

“YES! Fuck yes, put that ring on me right now, Takashi!” she said. Shiro laughed as he slipped the ring on Allura’s finger and stood up, pulling her into a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered. Lance was smacking Keith’s shoulder with his free hand, his other still holding the camera (thank god for steady cams).

He turned the camera back to himself. “Here’s to Shiro and Allura!” He turned it back to the happy couple as everyone cheered, and he himself couldn’t help but stare at Keith. He couldn’t wait for this to be for them.

* * *

**Leah** @klancefan1

I am so mad at Lance. SO MAD.

**Ava <3** @klancearegay

i’m really happy for shallura, but lance WTF IS THAT CLICKBAIT

**Elise** @_klance

lance mcclain, king of the trolls. boy knew what he was doing the whole time.

* * *

**smolgenius:** lance did you really have to title the shallura proposal video that? “the proposal.” you know what the fans are going to think.

**modernlancelot:** I have no idea what you are referring to

**hunkaburninlove:** lance, everyone is going to think you’re proposing to keith! also great job. you really captured the essence of shallura.

**princess:** you’re damn right he did.

**smolgenius:** but seriously lance

**modernlancelot:** BUT WHO SAYS I’M NOT PROPOSING TO KEITH

**kogane:** are you?

**modernlancelot:** not here, that’s not romantic.

**kogane:** yeah I would definitely say no if you asked in the group chat. when we’re sitting next to each other.

**modernlancelot:** BABE! WHAT???

**dadfriend:** lance I would hope you’d be more creative than that anyways.

**modernlancelot:** oh don’t any of you worry. the shallura proposal might’ve been beautiful and wonderful, but the klance proposal is going to blow EVERYONE away

**kogane:** oh god.

**smolgenius:** keith i’m so sorry for you

**modernlancelot:** rUDE

**hunkaburninlove:** I know you’re gonna do a great job with a proposal, Lance!  
  
**modernlancelot:** THANKS BRO <3

**coranic:** I agree with hunk!

**modernlancelot:** CORAN CORAN YOU GORGEOUS MAN!

**kogane:** what if I propose first?

**moderlancelot:** what?

**kogane:** plot twist.

**modernlancelot:** keith babe what

_kogane left the chat_

**modernlancelot:** BITCH

_modernlancelot left the chat_

**smolgenius:** who wants to bet that they fucking propose to each other at the same time?

**princess:** oh I definitely want in on that.

* * *

Keith and Lance sat down in front of the camera. Lance had a guilty grin on his face. Keith was smiling at him. “So guys, I told Lance it was probably a good idea for him to explain the situation with the last video.”

“I don’t think I have to honestly.”

“Lance.”

“I don’t think it was clickbait at all!”

Keith laughed and shook his head. “Anyways, he’s sorry you guys. I know you must’ve seen that title and thought, oh my god is Lance proposing to Keith?! Well, sorry to say that no, that wasn’t the case. Lance is just an asshole who-”

“Got beautiful footage of your brother getting engaged!” Lance cut in, looking outraged. Keith leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“You did, babe, but you have to admit that title was mean.”

“I mean, it’s not like we’re NOT going to get engaged at some point. I mean, we have to now. For the kids.”

Keith nodded. “Yeah, just for the kids. Not because we like each other or anything, which we don’t.”

Lance scrunched up his nose. “Yeah, he’s the worst,” he commented, pointing at Keith.

“I can’t stand when he wakes me up in the morning with kisses.”

“It’s true, he can’t stand it. He kisses me back just to make me stop.”

“And when Lance makes me laugh, ugh. He’s an actual monster you guys.”

“This is all for the views guys.”

“I mean, yeah, we live together and make out and have sex and tell each other we love each other but yup it’s all for the views.”

“ALL for the views.” They both started laughing. Keith leaned over and kissed Lance gently. Lance smiled against his lips. “One day, right baby?” Lance breathed.

“One day,” Keith repeated.

* * *

“I wish you didn’t have to go,” Lance whined into Keith’s neck, wrapping himself around his boyfriend. Keith kissed the top of his head.

“I know baby, but Mom insists on it.”

“But what kind of place doesn’t have cell service or wifi?!”

“A really old temple. Lance, it’s only a couple of days and Mom really wants us to go. Apparently it’s where Dad proposed to her and since Shiro and Allura are engaged, she wants us to hear the full story. She says it’s a mother/sons bonding trip. Also, Allura isn’t complaining the way you are.”

Lance pouted and started kissing Keith’s neck. “Is there anything I can do to convince you to stay?” he breathed. Keith bit his lip but pulled back from Lance.

“Lance, you know I don’t want to leave you and the babies, but it’s only a couple of days and then you can keep me in bed for as long as you want,” he explained. Lance smiled sleepily.

“I like that idea.” They leaned in and pressed their lips together in a slow kiss, both of them letting out happy little sighs. “I guess I can let you go. I’m gonna miss you though.”

“I’m gonna miss you too.”

* * *

Keith was settling into his room at their Airbnb when he heard a knock on the open door. He turned to see Shiro. He was smiling that little evil smile that meant he was going to talk to Keith about relationship stuff.

“Mom’s taking a little nap,” he started. Keith nodded.

“It was a long ride,” he commented, sliding his suitcase under the bed and sitting down. “So what do you want to talk about, Shiro? Is it all this proposal stuff?”

Shiro sat down beside him on the bed. “Yes it is. How are you feeling about all of it?”

Keith shrugged and smiled. “I love Lance. Simple as that. If he proposes then well… he goes from my boyfriend to my fiance.”

“You’re more nonchalant about this than I thought you’d be.”

“If our break up taught me anything, it’s that what Lance and I have is the best thing. I want to spend my life with him. So if he proposes, it’s just one step closer to forever. And I know that doesn’t really sound like a me thing to say, but I guess love does crazy things to people.”

“It really does. But I like this Keith. And if he proposes, or you propose to him, just know that I’ll be there for you and I can always record it for you so you too can break the internet.”

Keith laughed. “Thanks Shiro. I was just joking in the chat. I have nothing planned. But I do know my boyfriend and I wouldn’t be surprised if he does. I’m not getting my hopes up. As long as I have him, regardless of whether we ever get engaged or married or anything, I’ll be happy.”

* * *

Lance opened his Snapchat and hit record. “Hey guys, Keith isn’t home. In fact he won’t be for a couple days and he doesn’t have service.” He grinned as the first video ended and sent it off before pressing record again. “Because he won’t see this, I can’t help myself. I have a secret.” He held up a ring box. “One day is going to come a lot sooner than he thinks.”

**Author's Note:**

> For questions and Klance talk galore, check out my [tumblr](theoddpocalypse.tumblr.com)!


End file.
